Evening Star Chapter 1
by Beren and Luthien
Summary: As Tauriel gets over her loss after BOFA, she realizes that not everyone who is lost is really gone. As Legolas tries too get her too forget, she wonders about the wizard they call, "Sauruman the White" Legend says that he has the power to raise the dead. Is there hope for her yet?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

The mourning

She was shivering. How long had she been sitting there? She didn't know, she only knew that her heart felt as if it was being ripped apart. He was gone, the word echoed in her mind. Gone, forever. The face that had once been full of life and laughter was now as cold and pale as the stone he had grown up under. Fate can be very poetic when it wants to be. She was freezing, she wanted too get away from the mountain, but she felt as if she could not move. She sat there she remembered her king's words. "He said that the love was real, but I don't want it to be." She did not want to feel the pain, the loss, the utter devastation. She now understood why Thranduil was so cold. He had lost someone important, so he had shut his feelings out, shut everyone out, even his own son, to avoid the risk of fading. Suddenly, the same pain wretched again in her gut; he was dead.

"Kili" she whispered. "Why?" The tears that she had fought so hard against now flowed freely down her cheeks.

"Tauriel?" someone behind her whispered, but she did not care who it was. She just wanted to be with her beloved Kili. "Tauriel?" it came again. She turned her head slightly to see this unexpected visitor.

"Aran Thranduil." She murmured. Thranduil was surprised to see her still here. He thought that she would be getting ready to head back to Mirkwood, seeing that her banishment had been lifted.

"Tauriel, tolo let us come away from this horrid place." He whispered. She said nothing, still staring at the bloody corpse that had once been the dwarf prince, her dwarf prince.

"Is this how it felt?" She whispered quietly, thinking of Thranduil's own loss. "When you lost her?" She had not been there when the queen died, but she had heard tales of Thranduil locking himself in his room for days, slowly fading from the world. Normally Thranduil would have been furious with anybody bringing up the question of pain of losing his beloved, but this was different. She looked just like when he had found her in that decimated town strewn with bodies of dead elves. He had found the young elleth in a corner clutching her mother's broken form with wide eyes and a tear strewn face.

"_Hello penneth." _he had said to the terrified little elfling._ "Do not be afraid, I won't hurt you". _The child had let Thranduil take her into his arms still sobbing relentlessly. "_It's alright,_ _I won't let anyone harm you again."_

She looked just the same now: broken, terrified, and greatly in need of comfort. How he wanted to take her in his arms and tell her that everything was going to be alright, just like when she was a little elfling having nightmares of orcs and blood. But he couldn't, no, those days were over. "Yes," he whispered, "this is what it was like." Slowly he bent down to where she was on her knees. "He died bravely," He said. "I know," she whispered. "I just wish that he hadn't died at all." "So, do all who see such times." The king muttered as his eyes glazed over with painful, dreaded memories.

_Translations-_

_Aran-King_

_Penneth- Little, or little one_

_Tolo-come_

* * *

Authors Notes

So, begins Tauriel's journey with Thranduil. I was really sad when Kili died in the movies, so I added a little twist. So, any Killiel haters watch out! Also, surprise Legolas is in this book! I didn't like the about ending between him and Tauriel so I'm changing it. Warning a little bit of Legriel included. I just couldn't help myself! Anyway, I hope you like it, and if you do, (or I you really don't.) Please comment!


	2. The Prince of Mirkwood

Chapter 2

Reawakening

"Tauriel, we must leave this place, before the company starts without us." Thranduil urged.

"But… but how can I leave him when he sacrificed everything for me?" She questioned. She was still in shock, she could not believe this had happened.

"Tauriel." Thranduil sighed, "Kili was a noble dwarf and died a hero's death, I do not think he would want you to grieve like this." She sighed. She knew that he was right, although she could not bear the thought of leaving him, she knew that she must listen to her Aran.

"Just five more minutes?" She begged. "Of course, I'll give you some privacy" He said, before disappearing into the ruined halls of Raven Hill. "Kili" Tauriel almost choked on his name, she could barely say it without reliving the moment when he was cut down by the foul _yrchs_. "Kili, I wish I could have saved you… I failed you!" she wailed. "I… I know that I could never make it up to you, but I'll try. I promise you." Silently she took the Rune stone that he had given her when he had left for Erebor and placed it in his cold hands. It seemed so long ago…

"_amrâlimê" _he had said to her._ "My love"…. _She smiled at the fond memory. Bending over the body she kissed his lips, shivering at the emotionless expression.

"Farewell my friend." She said sadly. "Rest well, and be troubled no more, perhaps we shall meet again in the halls of Mandos." A feeling of calm washed over her. Yes, she was going to get through this. Yes, she would go back to Mirkwood with her king. Yes, she would try hard to once again regain his trust. Yes, she would get revenge on the filth that had mercilessly slaughtered her friend, she thought grimly.

"Tauriel?" She jumped. "Are you well?" "Yes, I am fine." she replied quickly shading her face from the king so he would not see the tears that once again traced her face. "I am ready," she sniffed.

"Good, let us take our leave of this foul residence." he spat. She nodded.

Quickly, she squeezed the dwarf's hand. "Farewell." She said one last time before allowing the king to lead her away, and for once, she did not look back. "Where is the prince?" Tauriel asked inquisitively, remembering that she had not seen Legolas since Kilis' death. "He has gone to kill the filthy _yrch_ that slaughtered your friend," Thranduil murmured. "What! Surely he has not gone alone?" she cried. The prince was an expert with both sword and bow, but even he would surely have a hard time taking down thirty orcs at once! "Of course not!" Thranduil scoffed. "I have sent my best to accompany him: Ilifrean, Golssiar, and Taeithien. They will not fail him."

The king repeated the names of the soldiers he had sent with his son with confidence. He had known these soldiers his whole life. They would not disappoint him, not his best! Even so, the king felt more and more uneasy, with every step he wished that he had not sent his son. Tauriel noticed her his eyes ever-deepening. "Have I done something to displease you Aran nin?" She asked with fearfully. The king laughed softly. "No penneth aras, you have not." He smiled, pleased to see the shocked expression enveloping her face at the use of her childhood nickname. He stopped and looked at her with an expression she could not place. The king had never looked at her like this before, she had seen him use this expression many times with his son but never with her. It was true that the king had taken her in and had been like a father to her, but he always had a certain coldness about himself, a winter chill that only his son, his beautiful green leaf could melt. "You mean more to me than you know Tauriel," he whispered.

Tauriel blushed at this tender statement and hung her head so the king would not see. "I appreciate the kind words Aran nin." She stammered, "But if I may be so bold, do you not have packing to do for the journey home instead of teasing your servant?" The king laughed, "Indeed." He turned away from her, "if you will excuse me." She nodded, gave a slight bow and walked away. "Oh, and Tauriel?" his voice stopped her in her tracks. "Yes, Aran nin?" "I was not teasing." She stood there for some time contemplating what had happed over the past four hours. This was not the cold, hard, emotionless Elf lord that she knew. He seemed happier, more firm footed with reality. The king she knew sat on his throne of elk horns and seemed to be drifting through a thousand memories at a time, far, far away from the world. She smiled, maybe being outside of his realm was doing him good. For years, the king had shut both himself and his people in the secure fortress of Mirkwood. Not one day had he stepped outside of the palace into the golden sunlight, or set foot in the beautiful gardens he and his wife had grown together, when greenwood {as it was once called} was bright, and full of hope and promise. But when the queen had passed away, he had secluded himself, and no longer let his people roam freely. Slowly, the days grew darker and all that was good and full of light faded, as did the king. Tauriel sighed, trying to shake those painful memories away. When had it all gone so wrong? Then she remembered her ever healing king. Maybe there was hope for Mirkwood after all she thought ,and went to prepare for the long road ahead.

_Translations-_

_Penneth Aras-Little Deer_

_Aran nin-My King_

Authors Notes

Hi, so I'm back! Hope you like it so far, and for those who came here for Kili, be patient. He doesn't appear for a while yet but he's coming. So, hang in there please!


End file.
